Instinct
by Ax Mashby
Summary: Set in the weeks before the Thousand Year Ark. Ichigo and Orihime are getting to know eachother. See how they bond and further their relationship. Depending if you guys want more, It's also under M if you want more. Lemon and more gore.


**Chapter 1 **

The cool breeze blew Orihime's hair behind her. Her gaze was fixed at her small shoes as she walked down the sidewalk. A paperbag filled with still warm  
bread for someone she cares deeply about, more than cares. Loves. A small smile begins to grow on her face as she think of his brown eyes, his tall stature, and his spiky orange hair and giggles at his stubbornness. She turns the corner on to the street where his house is located. She could feel his enormous spirtal pressure and took warmth from it. She felt a spike of his spiritual pressure and began to worry. '_Could he be hurt? What if he doesn't want to see me? I should just go back and hold on to the bread.' _She shifted her feet to turn around but as she did she heard yelling and a loud thump noise. She paused and turned to the noise and saw Ichigo walking out of his house and his father sprawled on the floor with small drops of blood leaving his noise. She yelped and started at Ichigo. Her cheeks flushed red and small butterflies erupted in her stomach. She locked up as Ichigo began walking to her, to angry to pay attention besides the fact whatever his dad said to him was bad or wrong.

Deep in thought Ichigo turned and ran right into Orihime. They both fell, though Ichigo's reflexes told him to put his hand around Orihime's waist and flip her on top of him. Ichigo cursed as he hit the floor but the scowl from his face as he saw Orihime's face. Her whole face was blushing bright red. This confused Ichigo into he looked down and saw that his left hand was placed firmly on Orihime's right breast, and his right hand was cupping her ass. He cursed at himself and let go at once. He stammered,

" S-Sorry Orihime! Are you okay?"

She nodded and the redness from her face began to fade. She looked around herself and noticed that bag of bread she was holding to give to Ichigo was ripped and the bread covered in dust. She frowned. Ichigo, confused asked her

"Why are you frowning? Are you hurt?!"

She quickly replied,

"N-No, Sorry for worrying you Ichigo. Just I was bring a bag of bread that wasn't sold at the shop…"

Her voice fades away as she noticed how stupid it sounded.

"Oh, Thanks Orihime! That was really nice of you to think about me." Ichigo replied with one of his rare smiles that he usually only uses for her. '_I wish I could do something like that for you Ohrime. But I can't even talk to you without getting lost in you.' _He thought to himself. **Nice move King**. 'Oh shut up' he retorted at his inner hollow. Also a downside of seeing or even being near Ohrime. He came out. He shook his head and proceed to help Ohrime up. He brushed off the dust off of her shoulders and sides. His hand stayed on top of her hips. He began to apologize but was stopped but the quick movement of Orihime filling the gap between them. Stunned, Ichigo didn't know what to do. He fought so many battles, some he even lost his life. Yet this girl, no this woman in his arms saved his life. In all those battles, When it got down to the final part. He went and followed his instinct. He searched into himself, ignoring his hollow, who suggested some rather nasty ideas. His arms wrapped around ohrimie tightly.

'He smells so wonderful" Orihime thought to herself. She could stay right there for the rest of her life. Not moving, just breathing and taking in the scent and presence of Ichigo. She was startled as Ichigo's arms tighten around her. Her breathing increased and she wrapped her small arms around his large chest. They stayed still together, their breaths started to go together. Time stood still for them.

Intill Ichigo's dad came outside of the house to check on his son. A giant grin grew on his face and quickly raced back into the house to grab something. He returned and began to ran at the daze teenagers holding eachother.

Ichigo saw the kick out of the corner of his eye but could not block it. It had landed in his ribs, pushing him away for Orihime's grasp. The pained look wasn't from his father kicking him, though it still hurt like a bitch. But leaving Orihime pained him, He didn't know why. They were just friends.. Where they? In a split second, Ichigo played back when Ichigo and Orihime where together. She was so kind to him. And when she healed his hand when she was kidnapped. 'Could we be more than friends? No she doesn't like me that. I'm just lucky to have her as a friend.' Ichigo thought to himself. **What's with all this lovey dovey shit? Have some balls and atleast ask her out. Or I will. By ask out I mean pin her down and..** Said Ichigo's hollow before Ichigo cursed at him and told him to hold his tongue. 'He has a point thought' **Of course I do. I'm always right, So you should let me out.** Replies the Hollow with a smirk. Ichigo saw the kick out of the corner of his eye but could not block it. It had landed in his ribs, pushing him away for Orihime's grasp. The pained look wasn't from his father kicking him, though it still hurt like a bitch. But leaving Orihime pained him, He didn't know why. They were just friends.. Where they? In a split second, Ichigo played back when Ichigo and Orihime where together. She was so kind to him. And when she healed his hand when she was kidnapped. 'Could we be more than friends? No she doesn't like me that. I'm just lucky to have her as a friend.' Ichigo thought to himself. What's with all this lovey dovey shit? Have some balls and atleast ask her out. Or I will. By ask out I mean pin her down and.. Said Ichigo's hollow before Ichigo cursed at him and told him to hold his tongue. 'He has a point thought' Of course I do. I'm always right, So you should let me out. Replies the Hollow with a smirk. 'Oh shut up' Retorted Ichigo. By the time they had stopped their mental quarry, He had gotten up and asked if Orihime was alright before his old man could creeply flirt with her. Isshin grinned and asked Ichigo.

"So when have you two been dating?" A small tear escaped his eye and he turned around and lept in air thinking that his wife's poster would be there. Only air and the hard ground had met him.

Ichigo's and Orihime 's faces both turned a bright red but neither of them said anything. Ohrimie glanced at Ichigo and saw him walk over to his father and start to kick him while he laid on the ground. 'He probably didn't say anything to make me feel bad'.

'I wonder why she didn't say anything? Does that mean we are more than friends? No, She was just stunned from what my stupid ass father said' Ichigo thought as his foot kicked Isshin over and over again.

Serveal minutes passed as before Ichigo stopped kicking his father and faced towards Orihime and was surpised that she was still here.

"Uhm.. Sorry about that.. My dad is.. an ass."

"N-N-No, It's alright Kursukai-kan." Replied Orihime while blushing almost as red as her hair. She continuted, "I'll just... leave now. Bye Kursukai-kan" She smiled and threw up a small wave and began to turn away. 'Oh god, a wave. why a wave? It's alright. Anything else would have made it weird for him.' Ohrimie thought in her head. She felt a small tug on her arm, pulling her backwards a little. She looked back and saw Ichigo pull himself next to Orihime. Closer than usal.

"How about I walk you home? Is that okay?" Asked Ichigo soflty. Ohrimie smiled and nodded. They began to walk to Orihime 's apartment. Most of the walk was silent expect with the few giggles and grunts of laughter. Once they reached the entrance of the building of where Orihime 's apartment, Ichigo looked at the beautiful woman next to him who always gives off this loving aura.

"It must get lonely up there, huh Inoue?" Ichigo slightly nodge her with his elbow. 'Eblowing, Hugging? What am I doing? I'm being too touchy. She gets enough guys oggling at her body..' Hahaha and you call me the dirty one. 'Shut up' retorted Ichigo.

"Kur-Kursaki-kon, You can go if you want to"

Orihime said softly. She looked up at Ichigo, Who was grinning at her already.

"We aren't at your apartment yet Orihime." He grabbed her forearm and pulled her with him. 'Why am I doing this? It just feels so right though. To treat like a princess.' His body and instinct took over. His hand had dropped from Orihime 's forearm into her hand. They reached the door of her apartment.

Orihime blushed red as soon as Ichigo's hand slipped into hers. She softly tighten the grip of her hand onto his, making sure it doesn't disturb him. The whole 30 foot walk to her door, Orihime wore a mask of mid enjoyment. Though inside of her, fireworks were going off and birds were singing. 'So childish but so right' She thought to herself.

Ichigo felt a little pressure on his hand and looked down. They were holding hands, His face turned bright red and his hand had stiffened up. Orihime looked up at him, seeing with what's wrong.

"I-I'm s-sorry Inoue" stammered Ichigo while attempted pulling his hand from hers. Orihime softly but surely kept her grasp on Ichigo's hand. Stunned but strangely happy, Ichigo didn't pull away. They stood there awkwardly infront of Orihime's door.

"That was a.. nice hug earlier" Said Ichigo while smiling at Orhimie and rubbing his head. He winced at his side.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, Are you alright? Do you want me to heal you Orihime asked with worry in her voice. Ichigo waved her off politly saying it was nothing and began to reach for the door knob till he noticed it was opened slightly. Many emotions began to build inside of him. 'Who would break into her apartment? I'm going to tear that fucker a new.. Calm down. Go in and Find the asshole'.

"Orhimie, Did you leave your door open when you left your apartment?"

"No, I always lock my door. Why?"

"The door is slightly opened, Someone broke in. Stand right here, but make sure I can still see you"

Ichigo slowly pushed the door opened and silently and proceed to enter her apartment. The little coffetable was flipped on its side. Orhimie's school papers were tossed all over the floor, The small T.V she had was missing and the drawers were pulled out. The room was dark besides the faint sunlight that came through the door. Ichigo reached the end of the room and heard a noise in Orhimie's room. Ichigo turned the corner and entered the room. A man was tossing and looking through the drawers and closet of Orhimie's. Breathing slowly, controlling his breathing and temper, he switched the light on and the man looked around. He stood around 5 foot 10 inches tall and built. A scar lined the left side of his face. The man reached into his black pants pocket and pulled out a knife. Ichigo smiled and whipped his foot in an arched infront of him as the man lunged at him. The knife plunged into the wall and the man became unbalanced. Ichigo sidestepped and elbowed downward into the man's back. A yelp of pain came from the man, but he still made a take for the knife in the wall. Grasping it and twisted around in a circle towards Ichigo's forearm. Ichigo's fist hammered down in the man's face twice, knocking teeth and blood from the man's face. From the other room he heard a loud pang! And something hitting the floor fast. Ichigo wasn't naive, he knew it was a gunshot but who shout who? Could Orhimie be hurt? He bolted out the door to see Orhimie laying on the floor with a pool of freshly draw blood forming around her mid section. Time stopped for Ichigo. This could be happening. No. No. No.

Ichigo let out an inhuman roar of anger, grief and despair that was not all his. The rage built up inside of him. His hollow was gaining control.


End file.
